


I Would Set My Whole World On Fire (Just To Watch It Burn In Your Eyes)

by habitbynight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Awkward!Louis, Flirty! Harry, M/M, Metal! Harry, Punk, au!, hard rock, metal, punk! harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitbynight/pseuds/habitbynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, rich bastard, is friends with Zayn (who dates Liam) who drags him to a pub. There he meets the beautiful, treacherous Harry Styles. Who wants him.<br/>And no one knows it better than Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

Low key there was no reason for them to be outside a pub in the middle of summer, but N had insisted, even though Louis protested (‘It’s a pub, mate, seedy and shady people hang out there, I can’t go there!’) so here they were, sweating in the humid heat, wiping their hair off their foreheads, and Zayn was excited. 

“I’ve been waiting to see these guys forever! Their totally awesome!” he said, his face almost splitting open from the smile on his face. Seriously, if it was any bigger Louis could’ve shoved a car in there.

“How could can they be great if this is the worst pub for miles around?” Louis muttered. Zayn shot him a glare. 

“Wanna get a drink before they start playing?” He asked, smoothly removing the tension: with the exception of Louis, because he didn’t drink. 

“You wish.” Louisquipped, pushing him in the shoulder as they entered the bar….the dingy, brown bar that had a sign out in front, crooked as it was: Burned Out Fleurs playing here tonight! Literally, what kind of the name was that?

A bit of background: Zayn and Louis had been friends for a long time; four, maybe five years.They both had their quirks and their differences; they all liked each others personalities. But that was where the similarities stopped. Louis was also the only one to go to boarding school, he was the only one who dressed carefully, but mostly he was of a different class from Zayn.And he loved it;Zayn loved his wealth liked he loved him, and L never considered once that he was mooching off him. Also, because he knew stuff about Louis that other people didn’t: people saw the wealth, but Zayn saw his love of reading, his sarcastic personality, things like that made Louis who he was. Not to mention that they were both g; whereupon he was closeted to his family, Zayn was completely out and dating their mutual friend Liam. But Louis hadn’t wanted to bring him along because he hated being a third wheel. 

“The lead singer supposedly speaks French really quite beautifully, and their lyrics are super great, and that one guy plays the guitar so well: just like Paul Simon!” Zayn babbled as they descended into the dark room. L rolled his eyes; maybe he would drink if the guy spoke French with an outrageous accent.

“Do you even know what real French sounds like?” Louis shot back, and Zayn shrugged.

“I’ve heard you speak it in your sleep when you have bonker dreams, so.”

“Yeah, yeah, sod off. I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” He said, pointing towards the neon sign that said ‘place to relieve da wee.’

“And I’m gonna get you a drink, mate, you prissy bastard.” Zaynreplied, vanishing into the throng of people. Why were there so many people? And too much smoke; he was going to get cancer.

The bathroom was worse than the bar; two urinals, and a door that didn’t even work, much less locked. And it wasn’t his fault when he opened the door and a guy was opening it at the same time, it really wasn’t, but then the door hit him in the face.

Falling backwards towards a dirty floor is terrifying, but what’s more terrifying is its not Z there to catch you. But then, long tan fingers were grabbing his arm and pulling him up just before he hit the floor and wow. Those eyes.

His eyes were the first thing Louis noticed. So green, so vivid, like pieces of sea glass that hadn’t been rolled in the salty water enough. Then his hair, long, and thick, and curly brown, falling somewhere past his shoulders…his shoulders. He was tall, and broad, and…dimples? Did he have dimples? He was wearing…god forbid, black jeans with holes ripped at the knee, a black t-shirt that showed off his tattoos…and his arms, and a self assured smirk that was accompanied by a lip ring on the left side of his mouth. 

“Alright, mate?” He asked, and Louis pulled away. He had been staring, which embarrassed him. 

“No thanks to you.” He replied curtly, and the other man frowned.

“Well I did just save you from headlong on your ass, yeah? So a bit of thanks might be in order.”

“Thanks.” Louis said grudgingly. 

“I’m Harry. Harry Styles.” The man smiled, showing off his dimples, and boy did he have a smile that made Louis weak. Harry ran a hand through his hair, moving it side to side through the waves as he flipped it back. “And you are?”

“A stranger.” Louis replied. No way was he going to give his name to a punk. And he was, he was a punk. A very cute punk.

“O-kayyyy then. I’ll just guess, then?” Harry smirked again. 

“Fine, fine, it’s Louis. And you’re in my way.” 

“Am I? Well, don’t let me keep you in here…though I’d love for you stay…” And Harry turned aside, and Louiswalked past him…slowly, steadily, he managed not to look back. 

“Wow, you wanking in there?” Zayn smirked as Louis took a seat. Low key, why the bloody fuck were they so close to the stage? Probably the lead singer was going to be ugly, the drummer slow, bassist off rhythm…and did Zayn say something about hard rock? Bollocks.

So, he sat there and definitely did not eye the huge pint in front of him as Zayn blabbed on and on until the lights began to dim. The drummer came out first, a stocky fellow with a shirt that said ‘Kiss me, I’m Irish’ (literally, how many times can you say that? So repetitive) and began to drum.

“Oh, oh, I know this song!” Zayn shouted to Louis, pulling his hands away from his ears. “It’s ‘Trees in the Park are on Fire!” 

“That’s fucking great mate!” Louis shouted back, and when Zayn turned his back, he took a gulp from the pint. Dreamy.

The guitarist was blonde, and cheeky, not even punk looking, and the bassist was just so downright weird. They played the whole song without the lead singer onstage and Zayn sighed.

“That guy, he’s got a voice of molasses, right, and bloody hot highs and lows…”

The lights flickered and went down. People around them began cheering and Zayn grabbed Louis by the shoulders, screaming like a fan girl.

“Oi, mate, chill—“ Louis began, but Zayn was already running towards the stage along with a million other people, or so it seemed. God, trust a stupid boy punk band to be popular in a dingy pub! 

And when the lights went up, they were blue, and the song was hard, so loud that it hurt his ears, something in the major chord and something jumpy and god, did he feel like dancing.

And the man under the spotlight, face highlighted, dimples popping out of his face as he swayed, was none other than Harry Styles. That fucking guy he’d seen like, half a hour ago in the bathroom.

And Zayn was right. He had a beautiful voice, soulful and deep, a tenor voice, and the blonde kid joined him in the high parts. They were so good, even if their songs were named things like ‘Pirates on the Ocean Deep’ and ‘Paris under the Razor’ and ‘ Rendez-vous are for suckers, let’s fuck.’ 

He was about halfway to drunk when Zayn came back, grabbed him, and swung him onto his shoulders.

“Oi, mate, what? What, why?” Louis screeched, grabbing Zayn’s perfect hair with his hands, which was sure to make him drop him, but no. Zayn continued going, into the mosh pit, and towards the stage.

The band was currently taking a breather, drinking a little water, and Louis squirmed. 

“Put me the fuck down, you bastard…sodding arses….” Louis hissed but Zayn was too enamoured with the long haired man turning around and smoothing his back.

When Harry saw Louis, he smiled. A genuine smile. Louis scowled. 

“This song…” Harry started, sweeping the crowd with a grand gesture, “…is a new song.”

Zayn jumped around so hard Louis almost fell off his back.

“It’s a work in progress, a little lighter than our normal stuff. I hope you guys fuckin’ love it. It’s called ‘Can I have your number?”

And damnit if he didn’t look right at Louis.

_Going out tonight,_

_the boy was in the bathroom._

_Sure, my lyrics can’t really describe the pissed off look on his face,_

_but it was worth it to have his mouth so close to mine._

_Dizzying, crazy, foolish eyes that locked into the timing,_

_and I could feel myself falling so hard._

_I been thinking about you lately,_

_for the last hour and a half,_

_or was it only thirty minutes?_

_It seemed like a lifetime, and I know its cheesy,_

_but don’t run out on me when I…_

_don’t even have your number yet._

_The flood was coming towards the door,_

_the people rioting in the streets,_

_but I don’t care because you’re in my arms and I’m holding you so tight._

_You could be tearing the flesh off my bones,_

_eating my guts out of my broken ribs,_

_and I would still want you like before._

_All of my friends say,_

_that you’d be a great shag,_

_but honestly boy, I wanna treasure you._

_I been thinking about you lately,_

_for the last hour and a half,_

_or was it only thirty minutes?_

_It seemed like a lifetime, and I know its cheesy,_

_but don’t run out on me when I…_

_don’t even have your number yet._

_So boy, oh boy. Oh boy, so boy. Boy, oh boy, oh boy, baby tell me how to get it._

_Will the pick up lines work, or will they fall flat?_

_Can I just back you up into a corner?_

_Oh boy, so boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy oh boy._

_Get with me…_

_though I don’t even have your number yet._

Louis was fucking pissed. Was that song about him? Harry had been smiling the whole time, and singing like his life depended on it, and the whole time looking at him. Had Zayn seen? Shit.

“That’s all folks. Au revoir, et bonne soire!” The blonde guy yelled, and they walked offstage. Except Harry. He jumped into the crowd, and went straight for Zayn…and Louis.

“Fuck, put me down!” Louis smacked Zayn on the head, which made him lean forward, and Louis slid off, took one look where the long haired, clad-in-black guy was coming, and bolted.He waited by the car, breathing hard as he could, smoothing his t-shirt and jeans down until Zayn came out, whistling.

“Well, and did you have a good time?” Louis asked, a little slurred from the alcohol.

“Yeah I did. And you have a new admirer.”

“Oh yeah him.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“I gave him your number.”

“You WHAT?!?!?”


	2. 2: In Which Louis Can't Recall and Zayn Thinks It's Hilarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a phone call, a party, and Louis is fed up and remembers nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this part! Tell me if anythings weird or what you want to happen next.

Luxury really doesn’t put someone at ease. Especially someone with a hangover that’s been lasting for two days.

“I can’t believe your beastly boyfriend gave me a hangover lasting for two days. I don’t remember anything that happened.” Louis moaned from where he was buried in his striped duvet. He remembered green eyes and brown, curly hair, and feeling flushed, but nothing else. Also someone was always singing in his head. 

“Well mate, that’s not my fault. You didn’t want me to come along!” Liam chirped from where he was sitting on the ground, playing Louis’ old Nintendo DS Dog Game. 

“It was such a bender, like I can’t.” Louis whined. He hadn’t taken a shower for three days; this was his third day with a hangover, and he felt like dying. His room, usually immaculate, was bloody awful looking. His mum, when she popped in earlier, had sighed and looked at him displeasingly.

“Really, Louis? I expected more of you. Zayn must have been influencing you again.”

He’d sighed and shrugged, too hungover even to move. His mother was so blinkered sometimes, but not as blinkered as his father. His father was one of those British fathers who never wore anything but suits, ran a company that could span Ireland, and was highly, highly invested in Louis wellbeing. Mostly for dating, but also about university.

“Louis”, he’d say, walking into Louis’ room with a smile that blinded, “when is my son going to get a girlfriend?”

And Louis would put his arms around himself and hug his ribs and say: “I’m simply not sure Father. You know my studies take up so much time.”

His father would smile and say: “That’s my boy. That’s my boy.” 

“Well, anyway, take some medicine and come out with us tonight.” Liam frowned as the dog on the screen began to turn and turn and not stop, a constant glitch in the Nintendo. 

“Are you kidding? I’m not going out with Zayn for a bloody long time.” 

“Are you kidding me? You’ve got to!” Liam said, shooting up and pulling the duvet off Louis. 

“Eh? Why?” Louis sat up sharply.

Liam was suddenly quiet, shrugging.

“Dunno. Zayn just said make you come out tonight. And to bring your phone…which, you haven’t checked in a while.”

“Okay, okay.” Louis said, scowling all over again. That meant he had to shower, do his hair…which he did, humming a tune that he’d forgotten…probably from something Zayn liked. He put aside his glasses and let his blue eyes be poked out by contacts. He pulled on white jeans, sneakers, and a white-and-blue striped shirt, and on a whim, he grabbed a blue beanie.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

“Good, I’m brassed off at that Nintendo. What’d you do to it, throw it against a wall?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“You and that temper of yours.”

They walked down the spiral staircase through Louis’ grand house: marble floors and chandeliers were the norm, but there were also plants and various colored rooms. He hated his house; it made him feel cold, 

 

When Zayn saw him, he grinned with delight. 

“Chuffed to bits to see you, I am. Thought you were going to kill me last time!”

“Did I…give you a black eye?” Louis asked gingerly, pointing to Zayn’sright eye that was sporting a purple bruise under it. 

“Yeah, mate. Do you remember why?”

“No, totally drunk. I’m terribly sorry, mate. Tell me why.”

Zayn and Liam exchanged grins, and shrugged in unision. Louis frowned.

“Did I do something terrible?”

“No, you just…you’ll see what you did.” Zayn chuckled, taking Liams broad hand in his own slender one and they began walking.

Louis, already annoyed at being third wheel, shoved his beanie on his soft brown hair and followed them, hands in his pockets. 

“So, where are we going?” He said, finally growing sick of them looking at each other like love sick puppies.

“A party.” Zayn said shortly, and Liam laughed, shaking his head. Was this some secret joke between his two friends? Why had he hit Zayn? A pair of green, crystal clear eyes floated into his brain and he fixated on them. Elegance seemed to be mirrored within in them, and he fancied the look of them.

“Zayn, do you know anyone with green eyes?” Louis asked innocently after they’d been walking for a bit.

“Yeah.” Zayn said shortly, and Liam again nearly doubled over in laughter.

“Why you laughing?” Louis asked, directing Liam.

“Nothing, nothing.”

The ‘party’ was in swing when they arrived. Smoke hovered outside the door, and Louis smelled alcohol. But he couldn’t rightly stop and not go in, because Liam and Zayn, looking excited and happy, were grabbing his arms and shoving him inside. They wandered around for a bit inside: people were grinding and dancing and Louis couldn’t look anywhere but at his feet. Zayn poked him, making a joke about him being too pure and innocent for Liam, who had had sex with Zayn lots of times. Louis was ready to make a comeback when his phone began to vibrate.

“Oi, lemme duck outside, gotta take a call.” He said, and turned away, ducking outside onto the veranda. It was warm out here, and quiet compared to the hot, loud interior.

“All right?” He said, not bothering to look at the caller.

“Ah, Louis Tomilson, isn’t it?” A deep, intense voice came over his line.

“Well obviously. Whose this?” 

“Don’t you remember? I’m that guy who knocked you off your feet, both literally and metaphorically, in song, and in person.”

“Uh…what?” Louis rubbed a hand over his face, suddenly seeing green eyes and brown curls and full, pink lips and dimples.

“Harry Styles, Louis. I knocked you off your feet in the bathroom and serenaded you.” The voice was cautious but at the same time a underlying layer of flirtation. And that made heat curl in Louis’ navel.

“Um…sorry, I still don’t recall.” He said, frowning. Why would someone serenade him?

“Then turn around.” The voice came both from in the phone and behind him.

And he did, and what he saw made everything come flooding back.

Harry Styles was wearing the same black jeans, the same lip ring, but he was also wearing a shirt that clung to him: it showed off his abs in a way that made Louis’ throat dry. His tattoos were closer now, and Louis could see wings on his collarbones and a cross on his hand. His muscles were average sized, but that was how Louis liked his men: of average muscle, and tall. And wow, Harry was tall. His mouth still plump, full, excessively pink under the black steel of his ring, his dimples out because he was smiling and showing white teeth, and ah. There were those green eyes.

“You been staring long enough?” Harry joked, taking the phone from his ear and ending the call.

“Have you?” Louis shot back, turning his own phone off, and definitely not saving the number. 

“Never.” Harry answered, his smile widening as he took a cigarette from his pocket. “Got a match?”

“Don’t smoke.” Louis answered, and Harry raised an eyebrow as he struck a match. The match lit up his face in a light so sensual Louis thought he was going to faint and indeed, he did take a few steps forward.

“Want to try?” Harry asked, walking towards him and closing the distance until they were three feet away from each other. The air suddenly smelled fruity, like perfume or cologne. 

“Are you wearing perfume?” Louis asked, frowning.

“Yeah. Gorgio Armani. You like it?” Harry said, stepping forward and exhaling towards Louis.

“Not anymore because you covered it with smoke.”

“Smoke and the smell of perfume are smells of love.” Harry replied, sweeping his hair back, his eyes challenging Louis.

“Yeah, yeah, well I’m not bloody in love.” Louis replied, stepping back, but before he could, Harrys hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Again.

“Watch where you step, the verandas old.” He said, quietly, his other hand lifting to his lips to suck on the cigarette. The embers flared and Louis gulped at the way Harrys cheeks hollowed.

“Let go of me.” Louis hissed, glancing behind Harry to see if anyone was there.

“Never.” Harry smirked, pulling Louis closer, which he tried to resist.

“Seriously. Let go. What are you doing? I don’t even know you!” Louis gasped, because his wrist was hurting seriously, because he had thin bones and not enough flesh to cover them.

“I like you, Louis.” Harry said, and he stopped struggling. They were so close he could see the black in Harrys eyes growing as the distance was vanishing between them. “I like you, and I’m going to call you. Because…now, I have your number.” He let go of Louis' bruising wrist, and smoking on his cig, turned and walked away, into the throng.

That fucking bloody wanker cheesy bastard tease. Louis would never answer his call!

But all that night he smelled smoke, perfume, and there was a hand bruising on his wrist and eyes in his head and laughter and a voice in his heart. 


	3. In Which...Harry Fools Louie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath and Bodyworks, biting, and yes....a date. But with whom?

3: In Which…Harry’s Dating Someone?

 

Zayn wants to go to Bath and Bodyworks. Why, why, why? They’ve probably been all around the mall already, even Victorias Secret (panties, mate, you can’t pass that up) and his legs are hurting from walking in new sneakers (red, very, very red) from noon until now: and now…

“It’s ten o’clock!” Louis groans, sighing, and groaning again for dramatic effect. He hadn’t seen Harry or heard from him for a week…maybe two, was it two? but everything reminded Louis of him. The perfume in that one large shopping department….he’d smelled it and damn, if he hadn’t smiled right then and there. And the green, everything green made him thing of those eyes…it was all so royally cheesy he was annoyed at himself.

“The night is young and long, and I have miles to go before I sleep…” Liam poetically said, waving his arms around, seeing as he’d let Zayn carry all their shit. Louis’ had only bought one thing: a Burned Out Fleurs tape. Yeah, yeah, he wanted to hear them again. And he intended to.Just the tracks made him laugh…idiotic as they were. He’d cracked the disc open to see that Harry had written most of what Zayn had described as ‘lip-gloss sweet gushy ones’ and the ones that Liam described as ‘hot, heavy, filthy killing and sex afterwards.’ The rest were written by one Niall. 

The track list read like this:

‘Pirates on the Ocean Deep’ 

‘Fighting is for Pacifists’

‘Not even the Gods Above’

T’wenty five dollars aren’t Enough to Make the Queen Laugh’

‘Paris under the Razor’ 

‘COVER: Magnetic North, previously by Alestorm’

‘ Rendez-vous are for suckers, let’s fuck.’

‘Boy of Anguish’

Guitar solo: Niall.

‘Locked in The Coffin with Juliets Corpse’ 

 

‘I Can’t Tell You How Much I Love You, Boy.’ 

 

Apparently, ‘I Can’t Tell You How Much I Love You, Boy.’ and ‘Rendez-vous are for suckers, let’s fuck’ were their most popular songs, though the whole album was popular… in the shady stores of run down malls? Huh. That’s what Louis thought.

Still, the thought of hearing Harrys voice again actually made him squirm. The album didn’t have any pictures, but he didn’t need any. He could have come just by listening. Wait…what? No way.

_Yes way. Yes way, and you know it Louis._

Bath and Bodyworks made him wrinkle his nose and sigh.It smelled like puppies, dainty flowers, and…ooo, cocoa butter!

He was reaching for it when he looked around and noticed….a familiar looking blonde boy. 

He was standing there, his hands in his pocket, staring at the bath sponges…almost..forlornly?

When he took his hands out of his pockets, they were banged up. He had little…little…little pony bandaids?! Yes, they were little horse bandaids on the pads of his thumbs and fingertips. Had he been playing the guitar too hard?

And thats when it hit Louis. This…this was the guitarist from Burned Out Fleurs. 

_Shit._

Did that mean Harry was somewhere around here? He had to get out of here…before he did something stupid like slam him into the shelf and kiss him senseless. Wait, what?

“Zayn…” Louis whispered, and instantly cringed. He was too loud. He whipped out his phone, and then saw he had a message from a unknown number.

 

**I see you, Louie.**

 

What? What in the everbloody hell?! He skipped over it and typed a frantic message to Zayn.

 

**LOUIS: Zy, come get me, where r u? dont b snogging in a closet full of soap. someones watching me!**

 

Zayns reply was mellow and slow to come, which meant he and Liam were definitely kissing in a closet of flowery soap.

 

**Zy: Oh, so hrry finally txted u. Bravo.**

 

Oh god, was this Harry? Looking at the contact name, he realised that ‘arsehole prick’ meant Harry! Quickly he changed it, and as he did, Harry typed again.

 

**Harry: Watch this, and maybe it’ll turn you on.**

 

Watch what? Louis looked up and was shocked to see the guitarist now accompanied by Harry.

“Sorry ‘m late, babe, got a bit sidetracked.’ He said, slinging a arm around the guitarists slim waist.

“That’s okay, but we probably missed the commercials.” The guitarist…Niall…said soothingly, and tossed a pink sponge at Harry, who caught it, and put it back.

“Damn the commercials. I want you now.” Harry said, and as he pulled Niall in to bite his neck, his eye caught Louis’ and he winked.

And Louis Tomilson was so turned on he could have melted into the floor at the sight of Harry, smothered in a black trench coat, his hair in a bun, his eyes outlined with black eyeliner, biting his guitarist. Except he was too mad.

**LOUIS: Wht the fuk r u playing @ m8? stop biting him**

 

Apparently Harry could text while biting Niall while little teenage girls stared at him because a answer shot up.

 

**Harry: You got a problem, big boy? ;) XX**

 

**LOUIS: Ur biting a man in a Bath and Bodywrks!**

 

**Harry: Yeah. But I’d rather my boyfriend was you. ;)**

 

**LOUIS: fuck you im not your boyfriend stop biting him already i think he’s bleeding.**

 

Harry pulled away from a panting Niall, and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him out the door.

 

A succession of texts came throughout the night after Louis was home…definitely not after he had come in his favorite jeans and ruined them. 

 

**Harry: I bet you got turned on just watching us.**

 

**Harry: I have a problem. I want you and not him.**

 

**Harry: ‘Do you want to go on a rendez-vous? Too late, I’m already fucking you.’**

 

That, now that, Louis deigned with a answer.

 

**Louis: fine. if u break w/ ur guitarist, i’ll go on one date with you. even tho u r a malicious lil fuck.**

 

**Harry: I’m extremely pleased. And just so you know, Niall’s just my friend who helps me get guys by letting him bite him. Not my boyfriend. I’m single as all hell, and now you, Louie, are gonna be my baby.**

 

And damnit if Louis didn’t yell and smash his hand into his mothers favorite Chinese vase that cost about 2,000,000 pounds. 


	4. Texting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting!

**LOUIS: Zyn, I just agreeded to go on a date w/ Hrry/**

 

**Zy: Oh, great. Liam and I r plsed for u, m8!**

 

**LOUIS: Its nt like that at all!**

 

**Zy: ???**

 

**LOUIS: He blackmailed me!**

 

**Zy: thats just hrry playing.**

**LOUIS: No, its not,he said i was gonna be his ‘baby’.**

 

**Zy: That means either your sucking on a pacifier or his d, bro.**

 

**LOUIS: I can get plenty of d on my own, i dont need a punk rocker.**

 

**Zy: IDK m8 i think he;s a good influence on you.**

 

**LOUIS: zy, r u serious? is this just because he’s a lead singer of a band u like?**

 

**Zy: no!!! their just a band. what harry really does on his free time is bake.**

 

**LOUIS: Bake??? WTF?**

 

**Zy: he has a secret talent for singing weird lyrics, but also for making fantastic cookies.**

 

**LOUIS: Thats too weird to even think abt.**

 

**Zy: It’s just one more thing he’s good at. But there are a lot of good things abt Harry.**

 

**LOUIS: And you found this out how?**

 

**Zy: Wikipedia, and texting him a little.**

 

**LOUIS: you text him?!/!**

 

**Zy: Ya. mostly stuff about him, a little about me and A LOT about you. But he’s nice, he listens to me talk about being a barista at star-bucks and Liam and its really nice.**

 

**LOUIS: as if i didn't already :(**

 

**Zy: You did, but this a celebrity baker here we’re talking about.**

 

**LOUIS: well dont tell him anything.**

 

**Zy: I’m sure he’ll figure it out for himself ;)**

 

**LOUIS: ???**

 

**Zy: Nothin. gonna go cuddle my lil huggy teddy bear. Also u n harry should move in he’s sick of living with niall**

 

**LOUIS: Niall, the stupid guitarist he pretended was his boyfriend to lure me into a date Niall?**

 

**Zy: Ya. Cheers.**

 

Louis rubbed a hand over his face, pretending that his Ipod hadn’t been playing Burned OutFleur’s album over and over and shut his Ipod down. Zayn was literally making things worse saying he talked to Harry on a regular basis…and that he baked shit…and that they mostly talked about Louis.

Harry’s text had been pending on his phone about seven days after he broke the vase (mostly because his mother had taken his phone for five of those days) but now Louis was ready to look at it…sort of. Harry was really confusing him. But you know, what if he just stopped being snotty and agreeded to go on a date with him?

 

He opened Harrys message, and read it aloud to himself. “Dinner, 6 PM, tonight?” Louis groaned, shook his hair out of his eyes, and sighed. That message had been sent the day after Louis had seen him on the veranda. 

 

Quickly, sighing with exasperation, he typed a message out.

 

**LOUIS: Sorry, my mum took my phone, despite tht im a 20 yr old adult.**

 

The answer came instantly.

 

**Harry: It’s quite alright. No matter.**

 

Louis groaned. Where was he supposed to go from here? He didn’t have a job to speak of, because he was rich, wasn’t he…but Harry wouldn’t want to hear about University? Besides, it was summer, and Louis was almost in his last year of University, anyway…majoring in economics was fun, but he just wasn’t sure. 

 

**LOUIS: Um, listen m8, zayn told me u guys talk and stuff. idk what he told u but half of it isn’t true, probably. and about dinner, what about tonight?**

 

**Harry: Seriously? You want to go with me? I mean, my charms are actually working… ;)**

 

Louis laughed aloud in his room, the sound tinkling like a waterfall.

 

**LOUIS: Sure. its just a one time thing, tho, right?**

 

**Harry: Maybe. Unless you enjoy yourself, then it won’t be.**

 

**LOUIS: are you making a joke?**

 

**Harry: Maybe.Well, and our first stop, the Eiffel Tower? ;)**

 

**LOUIS: Absolutely not. I never put out on the first date.**

 

**Harry: Who says this is our first? I count me serenading you when you were sloshed a date, and the Romeo and Juliet shit also a date.**

 

**LOUIS: Fine. I don’t even put out until the third date.**

 

**Harry: You looked so good in bath n bodyworks I could have gotten on the ground and sucked you off right then and there.**

 

Louis’ breath hitched. But Harry was already typing another message.

 

**Harry: So, how about tomorrow, 7 PM, at the park?**

 

**LOUIS: The park?**

 

**Harry: Yeah, I wanna see how you look all spread out under me on green grass. Also I’ll bring cookies?**

 

**LOUIS: I’m not even gonna reply to the 1 comment, but cookies sound good.**

 

**Harry: I’m not good at making promises, but if you like having secret rendez-vous…maybe the song title can be changed to ‘Rendez-vous are good because of Lou.’**

 

**LOUIS: I like that song.**

 

**Harry: Your texting has changed, am I rubbing off on you…in more ways than one?**

 

**LOUIS: Its a habit. When I think someones cool my texting changes. When they become my friend usually it falls back into weird texty mode.**

 

**Harry: And if its your lover?**

 

**LOUIS: It stays like this. :)**

 

Louis’ couldn’t believe his own eyes. Was he actually flirting back?!

 

**Harry: Okay. I’ll strive for that. See you tomorrow.**

 

**LOUIS: All right, mate.**

 

**Harry: Call me Haz.**

 

**LOUIS: Then you can call me Lou.**

 

**Harry: Wow, not even Zayn has that privilege.**

 

**LOUIS: okay, now fuck off.**

 

**Harry: I anticipate our next meeting.**

 

Who the fuck even said that? Louis exited their messages and typed a quick messsage to Zayn.

 

**LOUIS: TBH kinda excited about seeing him.**

 

**Zy: I told you you’d start liking him. theres no reason to be careful around him, throw caution to the wind and he’ll take care of you. jesus i ship you guys so hard.**

 

**Zy: so do i! -liam**

 

**LOUIS: thx mates. Have fun fucking.**

 

**Zy: You bet.**

 

And then Louis turned to his closet, arms crossed. Okay. He took a deep breath and relaxed into it. He was going to date a punk rock baker who had a voice like an angel, and a way of making Lou’s heart pop out. And it was true…he hadn’t even let his ex call him something other than Louis. 

 

Harry was definitely making him feel shiny and delicious inside. Not like any of the other people he’d dated. Was this…maybe…the one? At age twenty, Louis had never even considered marrying.

 

He laughed aloud at his train of thought and looked into his closet to see if he had anything good to wear.


	5. Cookies!

 

He **did** have something good to wear: brown khakis, and a red polo shirt with his sneakers. Dressy, but not too dressy; casual enough to sit in the dirt with Harry. Yeah. Bloody perfect. Everything was perfect; his hair, his clothes, all of it. 

 

Excepting the bloody weather. 

 

He’d woken up to a clear morning, and now it was pouring cats and dogs. Like, how could it get any worse? It was disgusting. But Harry had just texted him that he was waiting the park? 

 

**LOUIS: Im not walking through the bloody rain.**

 

**Harry: I can carry you?**

 

**LOUIS: Don’t b ridiculous, Haz. That’s stupid. I’m not a fuckin princess in a tiara.**

 

**Harry: Aw, you called me Haz.**

 

Louis tried not to blush furiously and failed.

 

**LOUIS: Shut up. I’ll just come out with a umbrella.**

 

**Harry: I have one too. And cookies.**

 

**LOUIS: i’m only doing this for the cookies, U kno tht.**

 

**Harry: The way that you’re still texting me and not running over here is convincing me otherwise ;)**

 

Louis put his phone down and practically marched out of the house. Forgetting the umbrella.

 

When he arrived at the park, his head was cold, his khakis were soaked, and his shirt was sticking to him like rubber. And of course Harry had to look perfect, dressed in a blue shirt (wow, a button down) with red jeans (that color combo though, Louis wrinkled his nose at it) and his regular combat boots underneath the bright yellow umbrella.His hair was swept back perfectly into a bun and Louis found himself wanting to run his hands through it. He wore a smile that convinced Louis of his intentions: hardcore, filthy sex.

 

“You’re soaking!” He exclaimed, grabbing Louis from where he stood uncertainly. He pulled them close together and procured a coat from behind his back, his long black trench.

 

“Oh no, thanks, mate—“ Louis said, but his voice failed when Harry’s eyes met his. So pure and clear against the backdrop of rain and the orange light over them, he felt his knees weaken.

 

“Take it.” Harry commanded, shoving the coat into him, his hand lingering against Louis’ before he pulled away. They were too close for comfort. Harry smelled like pine needles and Gorgio Armani perfume.

 

“Uh, thanks.” Louis pulled it on. It felt warm, dry, and….like home.

 

“Cookie?” Harry held up a box, with beautiful smells radiating from it.

 

“Sure.”

 

They found a park bench that was somewhat sheltered from the wind and rain underneath a large pine tree. Harry sat a few inches away from him, and lifted the box into the air.

 

“So, are you ready for your treat?”

 

Louis nodded, smirking.

 

“Unless you’re talking about something else…?”

 

Harry’s eyes widened, and then he laughed. A deep, hot, firey laugh.

 

“You’re beginning to flirt with me too. What a pleasure.”

 

Louis scowled, shrugging, and grabbing the box. He pulled out a chocolate chip cookie.

 

“Oh….oh my god. This is so fucking good.” He muttered, and Harry chuckled again.

 

“Made them special for you this afternoon. I’m glad you like them.”

 

“You made these for me?”

 

“Of course. You’re my baby, aren’t you?”

 

His arm was around Louis before he could protest, pulling him closer as Harry’s hand came dangerously close to his crotch before swiping a cookie himself. They chewed in silence, Louis shivering because of the rain…defiantly not because Harry’s pink tongue was dipping over his pink mouth and licking the crumbs off.

 

“What do you like to do in your free time?” Harry asked. “You already know I sing, and bake, and write lyrics, stuff like that.” 

“Uhhh I like reading. I’m majoring in literature.” 

 

“Wow! That’s so great. You’re so intelligent.” Harry practically purred.

 

“What’s your favorite book?” Louis asked, trying to get the attention off himself. He was turning red he could feel it.

 

Harrys eyes were like watercress, like seaweed, like a tropical jungle. It made Louis’ heart beat fast. 

 

“Probably…hmm. I read a lot of Dungeons and Dragons based fantasy books, so you wouldn’t know it. But if it was a proper literature book, probably…um…Moby Dick.”

 

“I am game for his crooked jaw, and for the jaws of Death too, Captain Ahab, if it fairly comes in the way of the business we follow; but I came here to hunt whales, not my commander’s vengeance.” Louis cried out dramatically before he could stop himself.

 

Harry nodded, slowly, following Louis and when he stopped, Harry laughed, ducking his head, and untying his hair, letting it fall over his shoulders and laughing again.

 

Louis wondered if it was possible for someone to be so beautiful.

 

“What?” He asked, stuffing another cookie in his mouth and trying not to spit it out laughing.

 

“That’s great that you know that, and also…ahhahaha you look like a chipmunk! Can I call you chipmunk?” Harry giggled, biting his lip and smirking.

 

“No!” Louis said, turning his back on Harry (which was hard because Harrys arm…muscular, warm…was still wrapped around his own shoulders). 

 

And sure enough, Harry turned him back around.His eyes were intense and moody, and his mouth was tilted up slightly mockingly as he light up a cigarette. Louis wrinkled his nose and Harry blew smoke in his face. Louis gagged and shook his head. Now he’d smell like smoke all day. 

 

“Next time, I teach you how to smoke.” was all he said, before handing Louis another cookie.

 

When the cookies were done, andthe sky was really starting to darken, and so Harry walked Louis back to his flat.

 

“You gonna invite me up for dinner and a drink?” Harry smirked, hands in his pockets. 

 

“If Zayn and Liam probably weren’t up there, yes.” Louis said, because honestly, he didn’t want Harry to go away.

 

“Hmm, think their watching us?” Harry smiled, wrapping his lean fingers around Louis.

 

Before Louis could answer, Harry was ducking his head and smacking one on him.

 

Well, not exactly smacking. It was tender, it was barely a light feather touch, but Harry tasted like chocolate and smoke and so fucking good….

“I anticipate our next meeting.” Harry said, and then he was gone, across the street and into the back alleyway heading somewhere else.

 

Before Louis went to sleep that night, he texted Harry a emoji of a umbrella, a cookie, and a heart.

 

Harry replied with a smiley face and a **Good night, baby.**

 

Maybe he was meant to be Harrys baby after all. 


	6. What Next, Baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Beach Day. Fatal words. Louis has pale skin, Harry in a suit, and Zayn and Liam are fucking cuddlebunnies.

 

The sun was shining the next two days, and on one of those days, it was so hot that Zayn suggested going to the beach. The beach was only about twenty miles away, and if Louis lifted his nose, he could smell the salt just on the tip of his tongue.  
 ****

“Okay.” was all he said, too worn out to mutter about his pale skin bloody frying in the sun. And then he whipped out his phone.

 

**LOUIS: beach day, wanna cum?**

 

**Harry: I’ll come, but we’ll have to see if you make me cum.**

 

**LOUIS: not in tht context, it was just a spellcheck error**

 

**Harry: I’m sure ;)**

 

**LOUIS: So this is me asking you on a date so i dont have 2 third wheel it.**

 

**Harry: No, you’re asking me because you’re my baby and you like me.**

 

**LOUIS: Nah**

 

**Harry: Uh, yah. What time, and where?**

 

**LOUIS: 11, the beach.**

 

**Harry: Which beach?**

 

**LOUIS: That big one.**

 

**Harry: Very descriptive. Thx. I’ll see you then.**

 

**LOUIS: Bring sunscreen in case Zayn hijacks mine and puts tanning oil in it.**

 

**Harry: For you, anything.**

 

And Louis tried to blame the butterflies in his stomach on the way that Liam and Zayn were grinning goofily as they drove towards the searing sand and cold water, but he knew he couldn’t lie to himself forever.

…

11 o’clock the umbrella was set up (he couldn’t help but think of another umbrella as the wind caught it and almost blew him away with it until Zayn jumped up and down on it sticking it in the sand lopsided) with the sandwiches plonked on plastic plates and Liam chasing the seagulls away and Louis was _not_ staring at the figure advancing from the parking lot. 

 

Harry was not wearing black. Harry was wearing green, and it brought out the color of his eyes, like a spring storm laced with sunlight. The suit was baggy on him, going down to his knees, and in his arms he carried…what was that? A portable radio player…sunscreen (Louis smiled to himself) and ohmygod fucking bloody arseing cake!!

 

“Hey,” was all Harry said to him before he was swarmed by Liam and Zayn, grabbing everything from him except the suit he was wearing, the matching green shirt slung over his shoulder and the cross necklace that looked like if it touched his skin it’d give him a burn.

 

“Ooo, cake!” was all Liam said, punching Harry playfully before running off towards their space, Zayn nodding at him and fiddling with the radio to put on the top 40. 

 

“Hi.” Louis said, almost shyly, in his own too small suit of blue. He could feel his skin burning up, but he was certain it was just the sun. It was, after all, seventy degrees out. 

 

Harry’s hand brushed his and he grabbed it, squeezing it lightly as their eyes met. Harry smelled like vanilla, Gorgio Armani (duh) and cake. Gingerbread cake, more to be exact.

 

“Did you make gingerbread cake?” Louis asked, playfully tugging at him and leading him over the hot sand, noticing that Harry’s bare feet weren’t burned by the sand…was he immune to fucking fire on his feet?

 

  
“I did.” Harry said with a grin. “Only for you. And it’s for dessert!” He shouted at Liam, who was taking pieces off and stuffing them in his mouth, grinning, and then attempting to shove some in Zayns mouth as well, who made a affronted face.

 

“Is the sunscreen for pale skin, too?” Louis asked taking the bottle from where it lay in the sand. 

 

“Yeah. I picked some up atTK Maxx.”

 

“TK Maxx has sunscreen?”

 

“Sometimes.” Harry shrugged and sat down. The plates were handed around, as were the bottles of lemon flavored water with mint (Zayn’s doing because he thought they were all going to be dehydrated), and they dug in, chatting about the sun and fighting off the seagulls as they dive bombed them.

 

The cake, however, was the biggest hit. It was full of spice, cinnamon, ginger, and it made Louis feel more relaxed then ever.

 

“You two gonna go in the water?” Harry asked, and Zayn shook his head from where he was tanning, Liam right next to him, their hands locked together. Louis knew they were either going to fuck under that tent, or sleep and burn themselves. Or do both. Or do neither. Who knew with those guys?

 

“I will, but only if you protect me from sharks.” Louis said.

 

“The way to fight off a shark is punch it in the nose, because their sight is weak, so their way to find prey is through their nose. They’ll become confused…” Harry droned, standing and stretching, affording Louis a look at his abs and the beautiful tattoos that covered him.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m convinced.” He laughed, and when Harry took his hand, he felt like a little boy again.

 

“But only if you make a sandcastle with me.” Harry said, winking.

 

“Is that some sort of dirty innuendo?”Louis laughed as they walked towards the ocean, their feet dipping into the foam and he marveled at Harry, how calm he was, as if the ocean was his second home. In truth, Louis thought the ocean was terrifying. He’d had an uncle who always talked about how much he loved sharks and how there were behemoths lurking in the sea and—oof. Yikes as hell.

 

“Nah…this is a family beach. Right? Is it? Of course it is.” Harry winked at him, tossing his hair over his shoulder. Greek gods be damned, this guy was real.

 

“Hmm.” Louis said. The waves were rather rough, which wasn’t his thing. But Harry shouldered them as if they were walls, splashing into it and under it while Louis’ feet sought the bottom anxiously. Were they out too far?

 

“Oh, Lou. You okay?” Harry said, his fingers ghosting over his back, and he shrugged.

 

“Oceans honestly pretty scary.” Louis said, trying to play cool.

 

“Okay, okay.” Harry said, his face losing its teasing, and then his arms were around Louis, lifting him into his broad chest, his feet completely gone from the bottom as Harry treaded water with his long legs, letting Louis’ head rest against his shoulder. 

 

“Now see how your feet can’t touch the bottom?” Harry said, breathing into the shell of Louis’ ear. “That’s because mine can’t either, but that’s okay, because I’ve got you.”

 

Louis breathed shakily. No one had ever held him up in the element he was most afraid of, and it felt _good._

 

“Louis the water is in us, it’s around us. You remind me of water, with your fluid breath and your eyes that sparkle like seaglass…”

 

“Does that make you fire? Because they say opposites attract.” Louis said, and then Harry’s arms were turning him around and he was gripping onto his shoulders, Harry’s arms still around his waist. 

 

_Oh God, don’t let me sink. Don’t let me go._

 

 

“Maybe.” And then his lips were on his, so gentle, but so powerful. 

 

He tasted like the cake they’d just eaten, and it was only a matter of time before their tongues were battling in the most epic French battle ever seen. He was practically shoving Harry under the water in his eagerness to kiss him, wrapping his fingers in his soaked hair, breathing in the salt, and when Harry bit him, he could feel the lip ring rubbing the aftershock away. That lip ring would be the death of him, he swore it.

 

“ _Oh boy, so boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy oh boy._ ” Louis said, softly, breathlessly, when they pulled away for breath. 

 

“ _Get with me._ ” Harry replied, actually singing, his voice low, and almost shot, grinning. “So you remembered that song?”

 

“Only because Zayn videotaped it.” Louis countered cheekily. Their bodies were so close there was no room for hair, and he could feel his floating cock becoming harder. 

 

“Well then, now I have your number, but you know what I don’t have?”Harry asked, dipping his fingers into Louis suit, playing with the strings.

 

“My cock?” Louis said, raising an eyebrow and Harry chuckled, pressing another kiss to his cheek.

 

“That too, but seeing as its our fourth date, I thought I’d very romantically kiss you senseless and then, having brainwashed you, ask you to be my boyfriend.”

 

His eyes were amused and Louis took a deep breath. Did he really want this punk rocker to be his boyfriend? True, he was sweet and charming and attractive and funny and…oh, sod it.

 

“Of course, you dick.” He then proceeded to shove Harry under the water, and panicked, feeling the loss of arms around his waist, and pulled his back up by his hair.

 

“Not the hair!” Harry yelled, doing a perfect impression of Gimli from Lord of the Rings and Louis laughed so hard he doubled over, getting a mouthful of sea water.

 

“Next rainy day, we’re gonna watch that, okay boyfriend?” Louis said. 

 

“Which one?” Harry asked as they began to swim towards the shore, which was hard because Louis was really unwilling to let go of him, so Harry was practically pulling him. Like he was drowning.

 

“All of them?”

 

“Okay.” Harry decided, and grinned. “Even though I know them all by heart.”

 

“You fucking fantasy buff.” Louis rolled his eyes.

 

He was drowning in Harry. Not Harry the polite singer, not Harry the cute baker, not Harry who was friendly to everyone.

Harry, his boyfriend.


	7. Its short, but its leading to something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler chapter while I plan the date, but hope you guys like it tried to get some pics in there. <3

7.

 

The question Louis asked himself most was ‘How is it being a punk rockers boyfriend’? And he couldn’t really find a answer to it.

 

Since that day on the beach, there had been more kissing (that he could never get enough of!), but there had also been too much cute texting going on. And boy was he glad it was summer and all he could do during the day beside hang out with Liam and Zayn was text him.

 

The conversations they had consisted a lot of Louis blushing and groaning at his phone, because Harry was absolutely adorable.It wasn’t that they didn’t have intelligent conversations, ones that Louis started because he was so red in the face all he could do was quote some stupid Harry Potter quote and Harry might launch into something about physics (which threw Louis off balance because _physics!_ ) and they would go LOL at each other for more than a minute and one time Harry actually recorded himself laughing and that made Louis just…just fucking tingle. 

 

But more often than not, Harry would wake him up with the stupidest and cheesiest flirting tactics known to man. Things like “You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me.” or, if they’d just been talking about how much Louis didn’t want to take that math course in Uni in the fall ‘I want our love to be like pi, irrational and never ending’, and the one that Harry had just sent him.

 

**Harry:** **I'm learning about important dates in history. Wanna be one of them?**

 

**LOUIS: is this u asking me on a date**

 

**Harry: Obviously.**

 

**LOUIS: Wasn’t the park date and the beach date enuf for u?**

 

**Harry: Are you kidding? You’ve been my boyfriend for a week and we still haven’t gone on a date, not to mention I haven’t seen you in forever.**

 

**LOUIS:** [ **http://lakeiva13.tumblr.com/image/134094916593** ](http://lakeiva13.tumblr.com/image/134094916593) **(Authors note: Can’t fucking figure out how to put a image in here!)**

 

**Harry: That’s with Liam. One of just YOU.**

 

**Louis: Unfair, I want one of you and Niall then.**

 

**LOUIS:** [ **http://lwtgallery.tumblr.com/post/135840004212** ](http://lwtgallery.tumblr.com/post/135840004212)

 

**Harry: That’s with Zayn for gods sakes!** [ **http://narrysselena.tumblr.com/post/137628016114** ](http://narrysselena.tumblr.com/post/137628016114)

 

**LOUIS: Aw, you guys are cute. He plays the guitar, right?**

 

**Harry: Yes. Okay, now one of you. Just you.**

 

**LOUIS: I can send two if it makes me actually have this date.**

 

**LOUIS:** [ **http://lwtgallery.tumblr.com/post/135968297277** ](http://lwtgallery.tumblr.com/post/135968297277)

 

**LOUIS:** [ **http://lwtgallery.tumblr.com/post/135852679083** ](http://lwtgallery.tumblr.com/post/135852679083)

 

**Harry: I’m dying.**

 

**LOUIS: Don’t be dramatic xx**

 

**Harry: As a lead signer I am most definitely dramatic.**

 

**Harry:** [ **http://xhairstylistintrainingx.tumblr.com/post/136713425475/his-hair-is-so-long-and-luscious** ](http://xhairstylistintrainingx.tumblr.com/post/136713425475/his-hair-is-so-long-and-luscious)

 

**LOUIS: Where’s your lip ring?**

 

**Harry: Take it out when I preform.**

 

**Harry: Also, picking you up at 6 tomorrow. Be ready. xxxxx**

 

**LOUIS: Fine, fine. xx. And I like your lip ring, stop taking it out.**

 

**Harry: Maybe you’ll feel my lip ring somewhere else.**

 

**Louis: :O Naught boyfriend.**

 

**Harry: Exactly. <3**


	8. Fuck, Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.

 

It was enough that they were going on a date, but it was just unfair when Harry showed up looking like he was out of the pages of Vogue and Louis still wasn’t ready.

 

“Wait, wait, wait, I don’t have my coat.” was the first thing he said when he opened the door to Harrys grand smile and fucking gorgeous suit.

 

“I can wait, but only if you let me watch your bum as you run around.”

 

“What, are you going to throw money at me next?” Louis scoffed as he grabbed his light blue jacket and slid it on. Granted, the rest of his outfit was nice enough, but it wasn’t fucking Gucci or Prada or Yves Saint Laurent, the latter was what Harrys looked like.

 

“Flower petals, maybe?” Harry retorted, his green eyes widening as he pulled a bunch of roses…pink, fucking roses from behind his back. And what a picture that was. He looked proper respectable. 

 

“Oh. Wow. Thank you.” Louis said, reaching out and taking them, and then swiveling on his heel and heading for the kitchen, placing them in a vase and filling it with water and snapping a pic with his phone before he headed back to where Harry was standing, his hands clasped behind his back.

 

And now he got a eyeful; wow, did Harry know how to dress properly. A black button down, with the jacket open; the jacket was gold and brown, a geometric pattern that Louis could only describe as crazy, and matching pants. His tattoos were covered up excepting the cross on his finger and his hair was loose, over his shoulders, his mouth pulled into a smirk.

 

“Anything for you.” Harry replied, holding out a hand, which Louis took, blushing.

 

“You look smashing. And I’m glad you didn’t wear black, because black and blue don’t match.”

 

“You look better.” Harry said, winking.His hand was warm and enveloping, only letting go as he ushered Louis into the passenger seat of his car, which was also black, and with a brand that Louis had no idea of. 

 

“But where on earth did you get a Saint Yves Laurent suit?” Louis asked, cocking an eyebrow as Harry slid into the drivers seat and began to drive, his eyes focused on the road.

 

“It’s Gucci, actually. I guess I have more money than you think I do?” Harry chuckled as they sped along.

 

“Does this mean your actually hiding out from the paparazzi?” Louis joked, relaxing.

 

“No, no, not at all.” Harry laughed, his eyes looking fondly at Louis and Louis felt the warmth within his stomach.

 

“Thought so: you’re too young to be successful.” 

 

“Hey! I’m only twenty-one, and your bloody twenty, I think its plenty old.”

 

“It is not. You have to be like…older.” 

 

“Oh do shut up.”

 

“So, where are we going?” Louis asked, loosening his tie a little: Harry wasn’t wearing one and he felt awkward, being so dressed up.

 

“My place.” Harry said, matter-of-factly, and Louis quirked a eyebrow.

 

“Are you trying to take me to bed?” He asked, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Maybe I am. But not until after a great dinner and maybe a movie?” Harry said. “I wanted it to be casual, and relaxed, but I was thinking next time you could organize one?”

 

Louis nodded. “I can do that.” Already his head was spinning…what could he do that they hadn’t done? Ooo, a double date… one with Liam and Zayn…and what were they planning to do? Nothing…so this weekend, they all four could go to…

 

“I see you scheming over there, stop that.” Harry giggled, as the car rolled to a stop outside a brown apartment building.

 

“Doesn’t look like much on the outside.” Louis joked as he got out, Harry grabbing his hand again as soon as they entered the building.

 

“Doesn’t look like much on the inside until you get inside my flat.” Harry replied. “Was thinking of selling it though, because its sometimes drafty.”

 

“Oh.” Louis smiled as Harry led him up a flight of stairs to a plain wooden door.

 

“Here we are, home sweet home.” Harry said, unlocking the door without ceremony and then without warning, scooping Louis into his arms.

 

“Hey!”

 

“It’s tradition.” was all Harry said as they crossed the threshold: he smelled like Gorgio Armani, a familiar smell, and Louis hummed against his neck before his nose registered another smell: soy sauce?

 

“Did you fucking cook me Asian, Harry?” Harry laughed as he set him down.

 

“Take a look around before you find out. I have to get the dumplings out…” And he wandered off, his coat dropping to the floor as he did, allowing Louis a better view of his arse…very nice. As much as he wanted to keep staring, he turned his head to look around the small flat. 

 

The flat was extremely nice. It was much more posh than Louis’, in deep oaken colors such as red and brown and gold. The floors all looked like oak except the ones covered in oriental rugs. The walls were all red, and most of them covered with paintings of nature-y stuff: since when was Harry so bloody peaceful? The flat made him comfortable and warm. When he entered the kitchen, the smell was amazing: soy sauce, ginger, wasabi, delicious spices such as that. The kitchen itself was gold, like the bedroom that he’d peeked into. 

 

“What do you think?” Harry asked,from where he was draining about a million dumplings out of a strainer. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, tweaking his nipple and grinning.

 

“I think that I wouldn’t mind moving into your flat, honestly. When we’ve been going for longer.”

 

Harry turned around, his face sweaty from the steam, his eyes resting on Louis’ mouth like he was starving.

 

“Has my apartment charmed you so sincerly, babe?” Harry asked, moving to grab plates (which was difficult because Louis was basically wrapped around his waist with his thin, wiry arms). 

 

“Yeah, it really has. And the food smells amazing too.”

 

“Yeah sushi is too hard to make, so I settled for meat and vegtable dumplings.”

 

“And you made all of them?”

 

“You bet I did.”

 

The table was set, with chopsticks and two blue candles and they sat down, Harry’s feet brushing Louis’ as they ate and talked about their favorite things to eat. 

 

“Harry their fucking great, man.” Louis groaned around a mouthful of wasabi and dumpling, his cheeks bulging.

 

“Well, if you eat them all, then I won’t have any to give to Niall, but he won’t mind so terribly.” Harry grinned reaching across the table to poke a chopstick at his cheek.

 

“I’m the one who should be poking you.” Louis said, pouting and Harry popped another dumpling in his own mouth, trying to chew and smile at the same time.

 

“Whys that?”

 

“Because you have the cutest dimple anyones ever seen.”

 

“I think their kinda weird.”

 

“I think they aren’t and your getting a mouthful of wasabi just for that.”

 

About thirty dumplings later and a lot of cleaning up and kisses that tasted like soy sauce, they found themselves in front of the bedroom. 

 

“Ooo, a bedroom.” Louis said, wiggling his hips suggestively.

 

“You wouldn’t rather wait?” Harry laughed. “I’ve got a lot of disney movies and classics in the other room.”

 

Louis shrugged, biting his lip.

 

“And how does that compare to me blowing you?”

 

Harrys eyes widened and he smirked.

 

“Where’s the sweet innocent Louis I started dating?”

 

“Right here, but I am told that I do give a good blow…” 

 

Harry’s slender fingers cupped his chin and their eyes met. Harrys pupils were blown, just from him talking like that, and his mouth, with its dark piercing,looked tantalizing.

 

“Or would you rather I bruise your mouth and your neck and then take you in my mouth, until you cum down my throat while I tangle my hands in your hair?” Harry whispered, dipping his head down to meet Louis’ mouth.

 

 

The kisses were indeed bruising, and Louis was certain he could feel blood as the metal from Harrys’ mouth bit into his, their teeth clashing almost violently, their tongues slipping in and out, almost too slow to avoid the teeth.

 

He felt a bed, a soft bed behind his knees as Harry walked him backwards, his fingers scrabbling against his back as Harry shoved his coat off, his fingers sure and experienced as he next unhooked the buckle of Louis’ belt. 

 

“Fuck, Harry.” He panted, his own fingers attempting to get to Harry’s pants, where a bulge was showing more prominently than before.Harry sucked into his neck, his teeth biting into the skin under Louis chin, over his collarbones as he tugged the tie out of the way. 

 

“Gonna mark you up and then suck you off.” was all Harry said, and then his lips were gone, Louis’ pants were around his legs and his boxers gone and oh god, heat was enveloping his cock, soft, wet heat. And if that just didn’t make him harder.

 

“Harry, god, Harry.” Louis managed throwing his head back, his fingers tangling in his boyfriends hair.

 

Harry pulled off, licking the tip of the erect penis in his hands, and laughed. 

 

“You sound so sexy when you moan, baby.” was all he said before he began again, finding motion in his hands and lips until Louis was spilling down his throat, gasping and groaning.

 

It didn’t take long for Harry to come after, with Louis on his knees in front of him looking completely wrecked.

 

“Good?” Harry asked as Louis crawled up to meet him, his tie on the ground. 

 

“Just one more thing…” Louis replied, biting Harry hard on his tan neck, and sucking a large red mark into it. 

 

Harry laughed, his hands tangling into Louis’ hair, and they fell completely onto the bed, their hands and legs intertwining automatically. 

 

“That was…wow, Harry.” Louis breathed, his eyes savoring Harry in this unkempt state.

 

 

“Likewise, and more.” Harry said, pulling Louis to him. 

 

“We didn’t go too fast?”

 

“Of course not. How about that movie?”

 

“Only if it’s the Lion King.”

 

“Deal.”


	9. 9: Part 1, Pre- Amusment Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Amusment park. Very, very cute after that smutty chapter.

9\. 

 

The day looked perfect. It was sunny, and when he opened his window, the breeze blew in, ruffling his hair like a gentle hand. Grinning, and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he launched himself across his bed and snatched his phone.

 

**LOUIS: Zy, wake up, its 8 o’clock, you tosser! Long day ahead!**

 

And then, switching to Harry’s texts:

 

**LOUIS: so. you up for the most perfect double date ever?**

 

And then to Li:

 

**LOUIS: Get up, my love. got plans.**

 

And then he tossed his phone aside and ran, slipping on dirty clothes, to the bathroom to jump in the shower. The energy was swimming through his veins by the time he was dressed in red jeans and a black t-shirt and his glasses, his phone was buzzing.

 

**Zy: good. now you can go suck his d. Li n i stay home.**

 

**LOUIS: I already did that, you prick. now get up!**

 

**Zy: where r we going? Li got a bit sunburned from the beach trip.**

 

**LOUIS: It’s a surprise. your driving**

 

**Zy: I’ll pick you up 9**

 

**Zy: Don’t bother txting li we had a sleepover**

 

**LOUIS: ;) :) :P**

 

**Zy: shut up you wanker**

 

**LOUIS: you’re the one who was wanking!**

 

And finally, the text from who he wanted to hear from:

 

**Harry:Is it a double date where we ditch and fuck?**

 

**LOUIS: Absolutly not. It’s a day where we pretend our innocence was never lost.**

 

**Harry: I haven’t taken your innocence yet.**

 

Louis flushed and blinked rapidly.

 

**LOUIS: Someone else has.**

 

**Harry: All traces of him will vanish once I am there.**

 

**LOUIS: Ok, not a conversation for eight am. I’ll pick you up 9:20. Or rather, Zy will.**

 

**Harry: He’ll be driving then?**

 

**LOUIS: Of course. See you then.**

 

**Harry: Okay, boobear.**

 

**Louis: What? First Louie, now boobear, literally, what?**

 

**Harry: From now on you will call me kitty paws and you are my boobear.**

 

**LOUIS: No way!!**

 

**Harry: Yes, way. xxx**

 

**LOUIS: Fuck off.**

 

When Zayn picked him up, his energy was a little lower, but he was excited for the day out. Spending it with his friends, and with his boyfriend of a month, was making him feel tingly inside. They hadn’t seen each other much because Harry had been playing around town a lot and had been too busy almost to send him a good morning and good night text. But Louis wanted to make up for that today. 

 

“Hey.” he greeted them, sliding in the back seat. Liam waved at him from where he sat up front, wearing the cutest pink shirt and khakis (okay, but who wore khakis to a fun double date day?) and blinked his warm eyes at him.

 

“Heyo, Louis.” Liam said and shoved Zayn in the shoulder.

 

“Wargh.” was all Zayn mumbled, and Louis laughed loudly. 

 

“Need coffee, eh?” Louis asked, ruffling Zayn’s hair.

 

“Need sleep, you prick. This day better be worth it.”

 

“I hope you guys like it. And Harry likes it.” 

 

“He will.”

 

Pulling up to where Harry lived, Louis remembered their date. A flush spread over his body and he squirmed in the seat.

 

“Yo, chill.” Zayn said quietly, and then honked the horn, making them all jump. 

 

“You chill, you fuck.” was all Louis could say.

 

Whenever he saw Harry, he never failed to take his breath away. Weather hewas wearing sweatpants, or a suit, weather his hair was up or down, weather he was sad or happy: in all these simplistic terms, Louis could see Harry in all his beauty.

 

And thus him sliding into the car with his hair flowing down his back and him holding a bag of sandwiches and wearing jogging sneakers paired with a light blue denim coat made Louis near faint.

 

“Hey, Zayn! Liam! I’m glad you guys agreed to whatever harebrained scheme Louis is putting us all up to?” Harry said, shaking Liam and Zayn accordingly by the hand.

 

“We’re glad you could come too!” Liam said, nodding his head pleasantly. 

 

Louis could smell Giorgio Armani and a slight sheen of sweat on Harry when he turned to him, his mossy green eyes alight as he dragged his body towards Louis over the backseat, and damn did that turn him on.

 

“Hey there….” Harry said, teasingly, sucking his lower lip between his pearly teeth, and then, in a whisper, “….boobear.”

 

“Oh, fuck you!” Louis scowled but he was biting down a smile and Harry could tell as he leaned in and plucked a kiss from his mouth, which prolonged itself.

 

“Oi, mates, I don’t mind a snog fest but where are we going?” Zayn asked, and Louis sputtered, pulling away reluctently from Harry who was smirking again.

 

“Nearest amusement park?” He replied timidly.

 

“But thats two hours away!” Zayn protested, and Louis raised a eyebrow.

 

“Never stopped you from taking my sisters when I was in the hospital from footie, so why not take ourselves?”

 

Zayn shrugged and the car began to move, Liam fiddling with the radio, his other hand twirling itself into Zayn’s hair.

 

“Woooohooo!! Road trip!” Harry yelled, raising his hands into the hair. Liam laughed, Zayn smirked, and Louis face palmed.

 

After the initial excitement (Harry wanted cotton candy, Louis said he’d buy it but Harry wanted to buy everything. Zayn wanted to go on the kiddie rides, because he was a fuckin’ softie, while Liam vouched roller coasters all the way (‘I hate roller coasters!’ Harry said, and Liam pledged that he would make Harry go on the biggest one there) each couple began to speak quietly, rolling the windows down so there was more privacy between the two couples. There would be plenty of time for them to be friendly with each other. 

 

But Louis didn’t want to spoil the tranquility with the air rushing through the vehicle and the statuesque beauty of the man next to him, who, about two minutes later, reached out and swooped his arm around Louis, pulling him as close as seat belts would allow.

 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea, Louie. I’ve never felt more excited in my life except for the time Niall got us both drunk and we did the Irish jig in the middle of New York.”

 

“You went to NY?” Louis asked, giggling. “Why?”

 

“We had a set, why do you think?”

 

“You are totally a famous singer and I just don’t know about it.”

 

Harry smiled, his eyes alight, looking out at the landscape rushing past. 

 

“Never mind that. I’m really pleased to get a break from touring around London, with my favorite boyfriend.”

 

“Well, we haven’t done anything yet.” Louis hummed, his hand curling around Harry’s waist.

 

“Well, I got texts from you, which make my day. And I saw Zayn and Liam and I kissed you and now I’m talking to you. I call that something.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes. 

 

“Tosser.”

 

“Kitty paws.”

 

“What?” 

 

“Call me kitty paws.” Harry teased, looking down at him fondly.

 

“No way, Hazza.”

 

“You didn’t tell me you play footie.”

 

Louis made a face.

 

“I rolled my ankle a couple of times because I ran at the ball too much and quit last year, when I was twenty. I’d actually broken my wrist that one time and Zayn took my sisters, who were in town, to this amusement park. And I was so angry that I couldn’t go and that I felt I wasn’t a good enough player I quit the team.”

 

“You should take it up again?” Harry’s long fingers stroked down Louis’ arm tenderly. “I’d like to see you all sweaty in a sporty situation.”

 

“Hmm, you would.” Louis said, the sun streaming through the car melting him and so he let himself melt into Harry.

 

“Wanna nap?” Harry asked, his hair sweeping over Louis’ face. Louis opened his eyes a crack and nodded. 

 

“Liam’s sleeping too. So why can’t we?”

 

“I should keep Zayn company.”

 

“Nah, sleep with me.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

And the last thing Louis felt before he drifted into a anticipatory dream was plush lip pecking his own, and a sweet, murmured “Sleep tight. I’ll wake you with the smell of cotton candy.”


End file.
